Battlelord (DN3D)
The Battlelord is the final boss of the first episode L.A. Meltdown and appears in the last level, "The Abyss". Combat characteristics The Battlelord wields a chaingun with a built-in mortar launcher. Its chaingun is also significantly more powerful than the Enforcer's. It has 4500 hit points, and is unaffected by the Shrink Ray's attack. It is also the fastest moving monster in the game. The Battlelord is much bigger than any of the other enemies (except the three other bosses), and as such is able to squish the player if they venture too close which will result in a instant death. Aside from crushing the player underfoot, the Battlelord has two other attack methods. For close to mid-range opponents, it uses its chaingun. For more distant opponents, it uses its mortar launcher. The mortars the Battlelord fires are small and round, dark grey with a glowing red line running around it. Sometimes if a mortar does not hit a player or an enemy, it will remain on the ground, spinning on the spot, and act like a land mine. It will explode when it is shot at, or when a player gets too close to it. Tactical analysis Notes *When Duke defeats the Battlelord, he'll utter, "Die, you son of a bitch!". Duke will sometimes say this when killing Mini Battlelords, but not always. The corpse of a boss cannot be destroyed, i.e. gibbed, compared to the common enemies encountered in the game, and will remain so until the level ends. The same dying animation will show regardless of what weapon the player used to defeat a boss. *Because of the Battlelord's large size, it cannot enter any small spaces. *The Battlelord cannot step on any water surfaces, and therefore cannot submerge itself (it can however be spawned underwater). *The mortar doesn't has a defined speed or a limit, and it's calculated about player position. *The Battlelord, through holographic communication, will taunt Duke in the level: Death Row, uttering "*laughing* Too late, Nukem. We're in control, now!" Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |- | |} |} Alternate versions There is a unused leftover tile (2686) showing a map mode view (top view) of the Battlelord. In Duke Nukem Total Meltdown, the sprites were a bit modified and the Battlelord's resolution halved compared to Duke Nukem 3D, probably because of the low framerate of the port version. When the player faces a Battlelord, it is much smaller, but when it start to move it grows in size. This is probably a bad usage of CON language to revert the aforementioned halved size of the sprite. In Duke Nukem 64, "The Abyss" level is separated into two parts (named "The Abyss" and "Battlelord" in that order) after that the player falls into the alien ship entrance and such the Battlelord is fought only in the arena. Also, it seems to have a consideraly decrease hit points and its mortars leave smoke trails (like the RPG), instead of the original mirage effect. Image:Minilordpsx.gif|Oversized Mini Battlelord in Duke Nukem Total Meltdown, note the low pixel amount and the different position of the chaingun Image:Battlelord64.png|''Battlelord'' in Duke Nukem 64 Category:Enemies Category:Enemies (bosses)